


Babysitting

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Little! Alexander, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-binary character, Polyamory, caregiver! John, caregiver!Hercules, caregiver!Lafayette, genderqueer lafayette, hamilsqaud, idek, im bad at tagging sue me, little bit angsty?, little! thomas, poly!hamilsqaud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: When all the caregivers James Madison knows are otherwise engaged, he has work and a little boy who's too little to be alone, who's he gonna call?





	1. Babysitter needed

James groaned internally, trying to comfort a sobbing little while being late for work while simultaneously struggling to find a babysitter was no easy task. He rushed around the flat, adjusting his tie and pulling shoes on while doing his best to make Tommy see reason.

“I know baby I know, but daddy’s gotta go to work because otherwise we wouldn't have the money to be able to afford your cool stuff.”

“D-Don't need cool s-stuff! I-I-I I want you!” Tommy sobbed, following James around gripping onto his arm. He didn’t want to be little, he wished he could be big but he can't and it sucks because now his Daddy is gonna leave him alone and he’ll be sad and all he wants right now is to cuddle and watch sesame street.

Glancing at the clock James sighed, there was no way he was getting to work on time. Tommy was sobbing so hard that James feared he was going to make himself sick and that was the last thing he needed. He hated himself for the very thought crossing his mind but he couldn’t help but see Tommy’s littleness as a inconvenience at this time.

_And God he hated himself for thinking that._

He led Tommy to the couch and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the boy melt into him, still sobbing. Rubbing his back James began to count, 1, 2 ,3, 4 and then back again, 4 ,3, 2, 1, slowly Tommy’s breathing began to match his counting. Tears began to lessen and sob’s easing.

As Tommy calmed and leaned into him James dealt with his next issue, who could look after him? He couldn’t leave Tommy at the flat all day, at best he would of accidently destroyed the place because he was playing, at worst he would of spent the whole day having a mental breakdown.

James had already begged everyone on his caregiver group chat but they were all either incredibly busy or working, no matter how much they pitied James no one could help him.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, James debated his only option. Lafayette. Since Thomas had found out about Alexander, James had wondered when Alexander and co would find out about Tommy; it was only a matter of time. But James had always figured that it would be something that Thomas would of decided, when and if to tell them, to possible invite them into their support/ play date group. But things seem to never go as James expect and why would this time be any different?

 At best everything goes smoothly and everyone ends up happy, at wost… Thomas would be furious with him.

“Tommy, baby. I know you don't want me to but I need to go to work.”

“But Daddy I don’t wanna be alone!”

“You don’t have to be alone, now please listen to me and don’t interrupt until I’m done. Can you do that for me?”

“ ‘Kay.”

“Good boy. Now all the other caregivers I know also have work so they can’t babysit. There’s three other people I can think of that can keep you company when I work if they’re not busy; but they don’t know you’re a little.-”

“BUT-“

“- Please let me finish. Now I know that's a scary thought but I think that these people will be okay. Do you have any idea who I’m thinking of?”

“Yeah…”

“Who?”

“Laf and… Hercules…. and John…”

“That's right, such a clever boy, now what do you think? I wont do anything unless you say its okay.”

James waited for Tommy's answer, knowing it would take a few minutes for the boy to think this over.

Tommy didn’t want to. He was terrified of not only telling people but also the threat of beatings from Alexander lingered in his mind. When big Thomas would scoff at the fact that Hamilton had threatened to get his boyfriends and partner to beat him up and how practically impossible it would be for Hamilton to get them all to do such a thing (Thomas was well that they were all big teddy bears). But when little, Tommy was terrified of the threat. 

There wasn’t anything he could do though. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to; but he was too little to be by himself and that was the only option.

 “Okay.” He mumbled barely audible. Daddy wouldn’t let him go somewhere where he would get hurt; his Daddy wouldn’t let him not be safe. So even though he didn’t want to he trusted his daddy.

 

~

 

“Hercules, John. Would you come here for a moment?” Lafayette stared at their phone, re-reading the text. This was a surprise to say the least, and Lafayette had no problem with the request but things such as this needed to be discussed with everyone.

“I Just received a text from James Madison- Thomas’s boyfriend. I think you two should take a look.”

Hercules and John shared a confused look to each other, neither had a clue what this could be about. John took the phone and began to read aloud. 

“Hi Laf, this is James. Long story short: Thomas is a age regressor like Hamilton and is too deep in headspace atm but I need to go to work. If you or any of the other caregivers in your group aren't busy I was wondering if I could him over and you could watch him for a few hours…. Woah.”

“Holy shit. Now fucking way!”

“I agree with Hercules. Holy fucking shit.” John passed the phone back to Lafayette, who nodded in agreement. _Holy fucking shit._

“So what are we gonna do? I have no issue with it- I mean it’ll be weird but I’m cool with looking after him if you two are?” John walked into the kitchen as he spoke, getting himself a drink of water. He needed something to do as he processed the information.

Hercules nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Laf’s shoulder.

 “I’m the same, its gonna be weird but I haven’t got a problem with helpin’ the brother out.”

~

Laf: Hello James this is a surprise but we are happy to have him. I will have to talk with Alexander but I know he will see reason.

 

James : thnx Laf!

James: let me know is Hamilton gets too upset and you cant convinice him.

 

Laf: I will, but do not stress.

 

~

“Mon chou?” Laf’ spoke gently, knowing how easily the man startled, and putting him on edge was the last thing they needed. The man in question took a moment to look up from his writing but eventually ceased his rapid typing and turned his attention to his partner.

“What’s up beautiful?” Alexander brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, he wasn’t sure why but he was in a great mood today.

“Read this and tell me what you think.” They handed over their phone, the correspondence between themself and James Madison already displayed on screen. Furrowing his eyebrows, Alexander took the phone. He didn’t realise he has stopped breathing he read the texts until Laf’s had gingerly pressed against his shoulder and Lafayette’s soothing voice reminded him to breath.

 

“This cant be serious,” He passed the phone back to Laf’. Well there goes his good mood! “ This has got to be a joke! Its all some sick scheme to make fun of me!” 

“Amour, no one is making fun of you.”

“That's bullshit Laf’! I mean come on! As if Jefferson just so happens to be an age repressor! What the actual fuck.” He rose from his seat and began to pace the room. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I know this is surprising, and difficult to process right now. But we need to decide right now, will you be upset with Hercules, John and I if we do babysit him?”

“This has got to be some sort of trick!”

 

“And if it is then we shall deal with it then, but right now we must act as if it is real. Because there very may well be a little boy who is terrified to come here. And I don’t want you having a tantrum; so I need to know. If this is all real and Thomas is a little, _will this upset you_?”

“I suppose not.” Alexander stopped his pacing and Laf’ noticed that he seemed a lot more pouter than they had seen him in a adult headspace but didn’t comment on it.

 “Thank you mon amour.” They wrapped their arms around the small man, petting his hair with one hand. Alex melted into them, embracing Lafayette back. Alexander would never say it outloud but Laf’ had such a distinctive and addictive smell. It as hard not to get lost in their scent, especially when hugging like this; it was most certainly calming as fuck…

 

“You do not have to come out or even talk to him if you do not wish to.” 

“Thank you.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's smol but words are being evil atm

Madison walked into the apartment in a flurry of movement, Tommy gripping onto the back of his suit jacket trailing behind him, eyes glued to the ground. James held in his hand a sheet of paper, which he promptly shoved into Lafayette chest.

“This is the basic’s written down, but I’m gonna go over them real quick but then I gotta go because my boss is pissed.” He paused for a moment, turning to smile gently at Tommy, all sense of urgency lost from his face. “Tommy, baby. Why don’t you sit down and make yourself comfy? Maybe you could show them your colourings when Daddy leaves?”

Tommy nodded mutely, eyes still downcast. Letting go of James he gazed over into the lounge room, Hercules and John sat on the loveseat so rather than sitting there he sat against the far wall on the floor; quietly going through his back-pack in search for his pencils.

James sighed gently, his eyes lingering on his little boy before returning his attention to Lafayette.

“He’s upset that I have to work so he could either mope and be no problem the entire time or he could become extremely bratty. If he does go full on brat give him a time out for about fifteen minutes and he should calm down. He had his phone with him but he needs to be letting you guys know what he’s going on it, he’s only allowed on age appropriate apps and no social media except his group chat. He’s got a couple snacks in his bag but I didn’t get a chance to pack a lunch, could you please give him something and I can pay you back?”

“You don’t need to pay us anything, we wouldn’t let him- or anyone go hungry.” 

“Thank you, Laf. You are a literal life saver.” 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

James started heading towards the door, stealing a glance at his watch. “I really have to head off, if he’s any trouble let me know. Tommy you be good, okay?”

 Tommy only responded with a grunt, not even looking up. Lafayette didn’t miss the way Madison’s face fell ever so slightly.

“See you soon!”

 And with that James had left the building.

 

Lafayette tuned to look at Hercules who shrugged nonchalantly, they could do this. Laf scanned the instruction sheet in search of anything James had forgotten to say and crossed the room handing the paper to Hercules who furrowed his eyebrows as he read.

While Herc’ and Laf’ read over the instructions John, rolled his eyes. The two were natural caregivers but it was clear they were terrified when it was someone else’s kid.

Speaking of kid, Tommy was gripping onto a stuffed animal of some description, John couldn’t see exactly what it was as he held ot close t his face and his hair fell down creating a curtain of dark curls, usually gravity defying now more on the limp side as if Tommy’s emotions could effect his hair. 

John rose from the couch and walked over to Tommy, plopping himself down onto the floor beside him. As he leaned against the wall he noticed that Tommy was sniffing quietly to himself; most likely crying. He glanced over at the other two, still reading over the instructions as if they held the secrets of the universe- or the 12 herbs and spices of KFC… same difference.

“Hey Thomas, that's a cool toy you got there… I bet they’re super dooper nice. It must help having a friend here when you’re a bit scared.” John spoke softy trying to coax the Little into talking, or at least responding to him. Distract him from his sadness.

He got a small nod in response, and took that as a cue to keep talking. 

“When I get scared, or sad, and there’s no one here to give me cuddles or kisses. I have a special blanket, and I wrap myself in it like a caterpillar. Then I put on the tv and slowly I feel all cuddly and warm instead of sad.”

Tommy giggled softly at that, imagining John rolled up in a blanket and rolling around like a caterpillar.

“I even have a name for my blanket, his name is Mcfluffy. Does your toy have a name?”

“His name is Spark.” Tommy mumbled, his face slowly rising and John talked, the curtain of hair slowly rising.

“Whoa that's such a cool name! A lot better than Mcfluffy- I bet you’re real smart by giving him such a cool name.”

 Tommy snorted at that, names don’t make you smart.

“I’m serious Thomas, the most clever people think of the most cool names.”

“Tommy.”

“What was that?”

 “M’ names Tommy.”

“Oh sorry about that Tommy… How old are you by the way? Your daddy forgot to tell us.”

“M’ five.”

“Ahh that's a lot older than our little boy, he’s about 2 years old. But you're a big boy huh?”

 “Yeah!” Tommy perked right up, the subtle compliments doing wonders for his mood. The thought of the other little was a two-sided coin though. On one hand he wanted desperately to have another little to play with, even if Alex only was a baby. On the other, big Hamilton scared him, the angry words still ringing in his mind.

 

~~

How long had it been since Lafayette and come into the room to let him know about Jefferson? An hour? Two? God Alexander didn’t know anymore, when he worked it was as if time faded away and all that was left was him, his thought and his computer.

Before they had all moved in together, Alexander was a hurricane, he worked non-stop and went days without sleep only pausing to have a sip of coffee and go to the bathroom. Terrified that if he stopped working that he would lose his scholarship, that his grades would sink. That his constantly whirring mind would implode on itself. But along came john like a calm tide of the ocean, pulling him away from his obsessive working and into the sunlight, and then Hercules walked into his life like a superhero to join forces with John and pull him out of his own darkness. Then Lafayette graced his world with their presence, with the wit and charm of a fairy-tale character that he had always dreamed of.

 

Of course he wasn’t stupid enough to think they were all their jus for him, everyone gave each other the recipe for life and warmed their souls. They were like the four elements, earth fire air and water, and their love was the spirit tying them together.

So, when in the past he would of ignored his grumbling stomach and aching fingers, now he knew to rise from his desk and stretch. Feeling his body crack then sighs in relief as he moved he walked into the living area, letting the smell of food draw him out.

 

He silently took in the scene in front of him. Hercules was shifting from foot to foot as he flipped pancakes in the frying pan, Lafayette was snapping a few pictures (on a phone that Alexander didn't recognise) of John and Jefferson who were engrossed in a game Jenga. 

He as much as he was weary of Jefferson he didn’t say anything instead chose to silently sit beside Laf’ on the couch. 

“I am surprised to see you mon chou, not that I am not happy of course But I thought you would lock yourself in our room until you were sure our visitor was gone?”

“Mmm I thought about it, but I’m hungry so I figured its best to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

He wasn’t aware of himself doing it but he realised he had laid down, resting his head on Lafayette’s lap, who began to run their hand through his hair, were he a cat we would most definitely be purring.

“Good boy, I am proud of you mon chou, I know it can be hard for you to stop.” 

Alexander only hummed in response, this was nice, a calm feeling began to settle over him. Littleness began to rise up in him, bubbling beneath the surface but he didn’t pay it any attention.

 

“Lunch is ready you guys!” Herc’ called out from the kitchen, holding a tray with way too many pancakes ( But lets be real, they’re all gonna end up eaten in five minutes, limits of the human stomach be damned)

Surprisingly Alexander quickly got up, practically racing to sit down at the bench/ kitchen table, Tommy and John close behind leaving Lafayette to trail behind them, smiling softly.

While at first Hercules wanted to feed Tommy, he had insisted that he as a big boy and could do it himself, and that he did. Of course making a rather big mess but he was proud of his ‘big boyness’ so no one had the heart to comment on the chunks of pancakes beneath him.

Alexander, uncharacteristically quiet, slowly ate his pancakes, furrowing his brow in concentration. Since when was it this hard to feed himself? Lafayette clocking onto his struggle and that now familiar look in his eyes, smiled softly and picked up his knife and fork.

Alex opened his mouth to ask what the french-fry was doing but was met with a piece of pancake being popped into his mouth. Chewing quickly he smiled and opened his mouth for another bite.

Big Alexander nowhere to be seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know what you think! feel free to leave suggestions for what you want to happen beacuse i need help fam 
> 
> Oh also my tumblr is @That_Jett_Kid so come talk to me and stuff!


	3. chapter 3

Hercules couldn’t help but be surprised, in all honesty he had assumed Alexander was going to spend the day cooped up in their bedroom – probably angrily muttering to himself as he worked. He had assumed that if Alexander his come out it would have been for a small break in which he would of ignore Thomas completely, maybe grunted in response to anything the adults had to say to him and then of retreated back into the bedroom.

Life seemed to be full of surprises when it came to Alexander.

He had a feeling the he wasn’t entirely adult when he came in and rested his head on Laf’’ s lap, but Hercules didn’t say anything and instead focused on not burning the pancakes, letting things played out. 

“I’m a big boy! I don't need you to feed me! I’m not a baby!” Tommy had insisted when Hercules had lifted a fork with a speared square of pancake to the boy’s mouth. After seeing that there was no hope in convincing Tommy otherwise he let him have at it, eating his own pancakes while rolling his eyes at every piece that fell to the floor.

Alexander surprisingly hadn’t inhaled his meal and instead furrowed his brow in concentration as he tried to shovel food onto his fork ( which he was holding rather incorrectly mind you) Hercules sighed, about to get up and feed the clearly regressed little but it seemed that Lafayette had realised at the same moment he had and they quickly began feeding him.

After lunch, Hercules lifted Alex from his seat and carried into the spear bedroom that had recently been dubbed ‘ the little room’ and got Alex changed while Lafayette did the cleaning up.

 “No chewing little man.” Hercules reminded taking Alex’s fingers from his mouth for the third time as he fastened the tabs of the child’s diaper – he didn’t need it all the time the group had discovered but the amount of accidents he had made it a ‘better safe then sorry’ situation.

 Once changed and diapered Hercules existed the bedroom, Alex suckling on a blue pacifier on his hip. Alex looked over at Tommy whom was lying on his stomach, by himself, on the living room floor colouring (John was helping Laf’ with the clean up). The youngest was clearly interested in the other, leaning towards him.

 

Hercules sat himself on the couch before placing Alex on the floor who immediately began to crawl his way over to Tommy.

Hercules watched the interaction with admitted fascination. The two were practically at each others throats any time the two were in a room together. Would they act the same as children? Would they ignore each other (from Alex’s clear interest that was highly improbable) would Hercules have to somehow separate two adult sized children from fighting?

Tommy regarded Alex out of the corner of his eye, colouring slowing down. Alex shuffled even closer, trying to see what it was the Tommy was colouring. Tommy rolled his eyes and glanced over at Hercules.

“He’s two?” 

“Yeah around about that, why?”

“One of my friends is three… that's close to two.”

“Yes it is.”

 

Tommy didn’t respond to that, he just rolled his eyes again as Alex shuffled closer. Tommy sat up and scooted to sit beside Alex who was looking at him with wide doe eyes. The eldest pointed to the picture he was in the middle of colouring.

 “This is a dino! His name is sharp tooth and he eats other dino’s. He’s purple cus purples a cool colour. If you want you can colour a different dino… you can colour the long neck.” He explained matter-o- factly to the younger who nodded along ( not really understanding all he was being told).

 

Grunting in approval Tommy flipped through a few pages of his colouring book until he found the one he deemed appropriate and tore it out unceremoniously, placing it in front of Alex. He also placed a handful of pencils between the two (Hercules noted that all the metallic and purple pencils remained on the other side of Tommy where Alex couldn't reach nor see). Tommy glanced back at Hercules, "Georgie cries if I don't share my colouring book." explaining his sudden charitability. 

The two coloured, Tommy precariously making sure he was in the lines and Alex scribbling over the page to his hearts content. Somewhere around half an hour John turned on ‘How to train your dragon’ and Tommy practically scrambled to sit in a better spot in front of the tv; colourings forgotten.

With no one to colour with Alex lost interest almost straight away and waddled towards Tommy, ignoring Laf’s open arms on the couch, and sat beside Tommy on the floor leaning against the five year old.

 Glancing at Laf’s somewhat crestfallen face John couldn’t help but shrug, “Now you know what it feels like to be us , Mx Doudou.” Hercules couldn’t help but chuckle at that, it was true that Laf’ was favoured by Alex in a way. Of course there was no bitterness or anything of the sort, it was just a fact, Laf’ was who Alex ( or little Alex) went to first when wanting comfort.

Hercules through an arm around Laf’ who now looked deep in thought, “Nothing to get all stressed over beautiful, he’s made a friend and is clearly infatuated.” Laf’ smiled and nodded, leaning against Hercules.

“I know you are right, je’t aime. Both of you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you three.” John leaned against Hercles’s other side who wrapped his other arm around the freckled wonder. A moment of silence other than the movie, and then John turn to look at the two adults. “Do you think Alex had ever actually gotten to interact with another regressor? Or even interacted with _anyone_ when in little space?”

“I don’t know mon chou… but I do not think it is likely.”

 

The watched the rest of the movie in relative silence. Occasionally being interrupted by Tommy giving his input on the movie which mostly boiled down to ‘I want a dragon.’ At the half way mark the two littles deemed the floor to ‘uncomfy’ and decides to join the grown ups on the couch.

At first Tommy had been uncertain on making any physical contact with the grown ups, and Alex had already climbed onto Hercules Lafayette’s lap and was cuddling into them. But despite the distance he put between himself and the squad when he first sat down, by the end of the movie he was sprawled out, cuddling into everyone as much as he could.

A knock at the door pulled the five of them out if the last minute of the movie, Tommy’s face lighting up like a Christmas tree. His Daddy was back.

As soon as Madison walked through the door he had a crying little attached to him, not unlike a leech (A good leech- but a leech nonetheless)

Hercules had figured that the man would of just picked up his little and left, but no it seemed that Madison didn’t mind taking up Laf’ on their offer of coffee.

The grown ups sat around bench, coffee and tea in their hands as they watched the two little’s play with their respective stuffed animals. Hercules couldn’t quite grasp the plot of the animal’s adventures. Alex seemed to be babbling fairly incoherently from behind his pacifier and moving his animal around the floor; but Tommy seemed be understanding him or at least pretended to go along with whatever the two year old was saying.

“I never thought I’d see a day were he and Alexander played nicely… although this might not of been what I was meaning when I pep talked him before his debates…” 

The three chuckled, it was true- the two children’s compatibility had astounded them all.

“It is a good thing though, non? Perhaps they will be a little les… cut throat in class now.”

 Hercules snorted, Lafayette was ever the optimistic. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

John, after taking a sip of his tea, spoke up changing the topic. “Tommy told me something about a play date group? Can I ask what that's all about? I don’t mean to pry it's just that he seemed pretty excited about it…”

 

Madison nodded in understanding, “Ah, yes I was planning on telling you three about it. There’s a small group of us, only about seven or so of us thus far, who all share this lifestyle- the age regression that is. We try to get together every few weeks or so. The little’s have a group chat and us caregivers do as well. It can be a scary and daunting thing when you try to learn about all this by your lonesome. So we try to share our knowledge.”

Without hesitation John spoke as soon as Madison was finished speaking. “Can we join? Or apply to join or whatever the fuck it is that we need to do?” 

Madison blinked amusedly, lips curling into a small smile. “I’ll add you three to the adults group chat on facebook. I’ll ask Thomas to do the same for Alex in the little group.”

 A round of thankyous from the three caregivers and the conversation was practically over. All four adults being distracted by the ramblings of the two kids, the cute little shits.

Coughing into a tissue, Madison informed the group that he and Tommy really had to get going. After only a small amount of whining from Tommy that ‘the game isn’t over yet’ and the two made their way out the door. 

Alex while at first a little sad that Tommy had to go perked up at the mention of Laf’ cooking dinner. John began to pick up where Tommy and Alex left off, playing with the stuffed animals with Alex.

Hercules just watched on, observing his little family. He would give them the world if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hmu at my tumblr: @ That_Jett_Kid

**Author's Note:**

> \- Comments give me life, let me know what you think or what you wanna see.( keyboard smashing and screaming is perfectly acceptable) 
> 
> \- I'm thinking of making a tumbr specifically for this series? idk tho, would any of you be interested or...?


End file.
